True Happieness
by fang2
Summary: Harry...er..goes somewhere and gets a shock but what does it mean?death later, surprises and more.(rubbish at summeries)Please R/R R/R R/R R/R!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

TRUE HAPPINESS.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS. PLEASE R/R IN MY OTHER STORY AS WELL.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
THE BEGINNING?  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Harry Potter was in his common room, at Hogwarts with his best friends Ron and Hermione, all sitting round the fireplace  
  
It was 12:30 (00:30) in the morning and Harry was doing his divinatation homework about 'what will happen when the planets move' for the next day with Ron while Hermione was scowling at them.  
  
"She's not going to except that you know," said Hermione.  
  
"Herm, except it, she eats this stuff up," remarked Ron, putting his books away.  
  
"Hurry up Harry, we need to go to bed," said Hermione.  
  
"You two go ahead. I've still got to finish this," replied Harry.  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1.1 "Are you sure?" asked Ron  
  
"Yes, go," replied Harry and said 'goodnight' to Hermione and Ron, then continued with his homework.  
  
"Done," said Harry to himself, out loud, as he yawned he put his books away and fell asleep in the chair.  
  
'Voldemort was over a cauldron and started to say something in parseltongue, which Harry understood as: let  
  
the boy see his deepest wishes, unaware of the consequences,' and started laughing his head off.  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1.2 Harry went into unconsciousness and landed with a thud on the second floor, he was barely breathing as he opened his eyes.  
  
"Who are you? Da-Dad?" Asked a small girl, with short reddish hair and bright green eyes.  
  
"Where-where am I? What made you think I was your dad? How did I get here?" Harry asked trying to sit up but failed and the colour-drained form his face.  
  
"You're on the second floor of Hogwarts and I thought you were my Dad because you look a lot like him but have green eyes not blue. What's your name?" Replied the little girl, looking scarred.  
  
"Harry.er.who are you? Asked Harry as the girl gasped.  
  
Within a few seconds, she remembered her home and the spirit which would tell her secrets and warn her but she never saw him. Then her mind went back to the last Halloween, when she heard her mother singing a song to no one but knew it was for Harry, her brother who had been killed by the darkest wizard of all time. Voldemort. Her brother had sent him into hiding from the world and was famous for this. 'Or would have been' thought the girl and sighed.  
  
Her brother died on Halloween and she never even got to meet him because a few years later she was born having an older sister but no brothers. Her parents friend also died trying to save Harry but Voldemort killed him as well and now two people were killed on Halloween, which was the day after her older sister was born.  
  
"I'm Anne-Marie Potter and my dad is James Potter.. are you ok?"Replied Anne, looking concerned.  
  
"No.er.can you catch my head if.I.fall," answered Harry, looking faint.  
  
"Sure, but why?" Asked Anne and stopped.  
  
Harry had fainted and she dashed to stop his head, which was bleeding, from hitting the floor since she had promised him and she didn't want the boy who may be her brother to die or disappear.  
  
The girl took of her clock and put it under Harry's head, then went looking for Madame pomfrey.  
  
"Madame pomfrey! Come quick, the is a boy named Harry, he fainted and looks like my dad!" shouted Anne as Madame pomfrey ran to her and then down towards the place where Harry lay, followed by another girl and Anne.  
  
"Rose, go get Dumbledore! Tell him it is urgent. GO," cried Madame pomfrey and sent the other girl, Rose, on her way to find the headmaster.  
  
Rose ran as fast as she could to the headmasters office and when she got their, she thought back to the first time she was in their, it was when they had found her Dad, who had went missing after a while and found out it was because of the thoughts of her brother Harry.  
  
She was born the day before Halloween and found out when she was 7 years old that her brother had died the day after her birthday. Her Dad had told her he had left to think because he had needed some time to think about Harry and told her he had been to Harry's grave thinking of the year he had a son.  
  
She sighed and realized she didn't know the password so she spent a few minuets trying to guess the password going through the whole Hogsmeade sweets and finally it opened when she had said "Ever lasting gobstoppers," then she ran up into Dumbledores' office.  
  
"Dumbledore! A boy. With a scar. Looks like my Dad has fainted. Madame pomfrey wants to see you. She said It's urgent," said Rose, as she tried to catch her breath to find herself running after Dumbledore, who was running to the hospital wing, faster than ever before.  
  
When Dumbledore reached the hospital wing, he went straight in, didn't relize Rose was following even though she was tired, and out of breathe.  
  
"Poppy, Rose Potter just said-," Dumbledore stopped and looked at the boy, lying motion less on the bed, with Anne-Marie and the twins, Maxine and Macense, hugging her, looking at Harry.  
  
"Is this.Harry?" Asked Dumbledore, starring at Harry.  
  
"Yes, I think so," Replied Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"I'll go inform Lily and James, also Sirius and Remus, to come here as soon as possible, to find out the truth and the reason this person is here," said Dumbledore, writing 2 short notes and then leaving.  
  
An hour later, Rose, Anne and the twins were in a corner next to Lily and James, who looked sad and angry while talking to Remus and Sirius, who also looked sad and angry while Dumbledore just stood at the edge of Harrys bed thinking.  
  
They were all in the Hospital wing around Harry, hoping that this wasn't a dream, when Harry sat bolt up and put on his glasses, with a blank face as if it wasn't him but it was someone else or he was under a spell for someone.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
A.N: What will Happen?????  
  
Please review so I can put up the next chapter or else I won't until at least 5 reviews.  
  
Oh, anyone who has been reading HP&Unexpected I would like to say sorry but I haven't had this computer long, the drive in the other one broke down sorry.I'll try to get it up as soon as possible but I am sorry. Thanks bye,  
  
Fang 


	2. The Explanation

Chapter 2 The explanation  
  
A.N- Sorry for not getting this up earlier and I hope you have a merry xmas and a happy new year. Please R/R!!!!! If you do I'll R/R YOUR STORIES, SO PLEASE!!!!!!  
  
Any way, here it is. If you have any complaints or anything, just review. Hope you like it.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Harry looked round and somewhere in his head he could remember these people or he at least recognized all of them. He paused when he saw his parents and got very confused but ignored it, then he stopped looking round and the people registered in his head. He managed to snap out of his 'phase' and was back to normal. (What had happened? you'll find out soon).  
  
"Dumbledore, what's going on? Sirius? Remus? Where's Ron and Hermione?" Asked Harry, confused.  
  
"Drink this please," said Dumbledore, handing Harry a goblet. Harry took it but instead of drinking it he smelled it and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"What is it?" Asked Harry.  
  
"A truth potion," replied Dumbledore, thinking 'He won't drink it'.  
  
Harry looked at the potion again, then at the people round him thinking 'What is going on here? Are they my parents? No. They can't be. But it looks like them. It isn't. It's most likely a trick from Voldemort. Yeah..I should drink this potion or they'll hurt me..Yeah... The unforgivable curses.  
  
Harry sighed. He hates falling into Voldemorts tricks and he did. He lifted the goblet up and drank it never thinking how he got there. Once the goblet was empty he handed it back to Dumbledore, who looked pleasantly surprised and looked round at everyone.  
  
Finally the silence was broken.  
  
"What's your name?" Asked Sirius, asking the question everyone wanted an answer to.  
  
"Harold James Potter. But everyone calls me Harry," answered Harry, before even thinking it. Lily gasped and went pale, as did others.  
  
"Who do you know in this room? How did you get here? Where are you from? Do you work for Voldemort? Who is Ron and Hermione and how do you know them?" Asked Dumbledore, thinking he would catch him out.  
  
"I recognize everyone in this room but I only really know Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore and Madame pomfrey, I don't know how I came here, I was in the Gryffindor common room. I do NOT work for Voldemort, that filthy rat, Wormtail, betrayed my parents and got Sirius sent to Azkaban for 12 years, then he helped Voldemort become alive, in a body. Ron and Hermione are my best friends, I came friends with them in my first year after me and Ron met and then saved Hermione from a troll," answered Harry.  
  
"What do you remembering in your whole life?" Asked Dumbledore.  
  
Harry sat their, in front of all of these people and he started wondering if this wasn't his reality and if it wasn't, who's was it? Harry sighed again and decided to tell them, even if it would be dangerous, since they could still hurt him or Voldemort could really be one of them and he wouldn't know because it wasn't his reality so he could end up getting hurt without his scar warning him.  
  
"I remember my parents dieing to save me after Peter had told his master, Voldemort, where they were hidden, Sirius was framed for killing them and was sent to Azkaban. I went to live with my Uncle, Aunt and cousin, I found out I was a Wizard when I was 11 years old, I was the only boy who lived through the killing curse, ('That's impossible!), I got this scar from the curse-" Harry paused and lifted up his bangles so they could see his scar, "-Then I met Ron on the train and we became instant friends, kind-of, I was best friends with him and Hagrid, me and Ron saved Hermione form a troll and she became our friend. We found out about Fluffy and the stone, saved everyone with Ron and Hermione, when Quirrel was trying to get the stone. Second year, chamber of secrets, me and Ron helped save Ginny. Third year, met Sirius, nearly killed him, found out he was my God-father, saved him and Remus from the Dementors weapon, 'the kiss'.  
  
Forth year, The Triwizard Tournament, I was entered by a fake moody, Cedderic died, Voldemort rose, and can touch me, I saw echoes of my parents and then last year, I found out about the order of phoenix and nearly died, again, and I found out a bit of the secret kept from me about the gryffindor heir, then this year, this," said Harry.  
  
Harry looked round the room and saw Sirius was shaking but most of the people were thinking about what he said, especially Dumbledore, Remus and James.  
  
"Wha-Whats yo-you-your na-name? Asked Lily, crying silently.  
  
"Er, Harry potter....Mum? Dad? Your.Dead?" Asked Harry.  
  
"No, you are," answered Remus.  
  
'What? Oh, I also forgot, I got the invisibility cloak form Dumbledore, as my dad had gave it to him before HE died, to give it to me and I got the maurders map, form Fred and George Weasley, which is by Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail," said Harry.  
  
"You-? How do you know-?" Asked Sirius, who was shocked.  
  
"I told you how. Any way, who are these guys?" Asked Harry, pointing to the children in the corner.  
  
"These are the potter children, Anne-Marie, Rose, Maxine and Macense, but Harry potter died on the 31st July 1981 and he is no more alive," said Dumbledore.  
  
"What? No, m-my parents di-died, I-I lived with my Aunt Petunia, my Uncle Vernon and my cousin Dudley on the 4th Private drive," shouted Harry, getting worried and confused.  
  
"Harry I believe you, no-one can lie when given the truth potion. One more question, do you know how you became here?" Replied Dumbledore.  
  
"All I remember is falling asleep in the Gryffindor common room after I finished my Divinations homework with Ron, who went up to bed before me and then I fell asleep in a chair. I dreamt about Voldemort, he was doing a spell he said, 'To give this boy, his truest wishes without knowing the consequences' and then I woke up form landing on the floor and now this, er, also my scar started to hurt," said Harry, touching his scar.  
  
" Well, you seem to be the Harry Potter, meet your sisters," said Dumbledore, with tears in his eyes.  
  
"What-"  
  
"What do you mean your scar started to hurt?" Asked Sirius.  
  
"It hurts whenever Voldemort is near and it's like a connection with him," answered Harry.  
  
The was a long pause as everyone let the words sink in and Harry started to piece the puzzle together, they thought he was a death eater in disguise and he thought they were death eaters in disguise even though neither of them were and then it hit him.  
  
"I don't think this is my reality," said Harry.  
  
"Excuse me, what do you mean?" Asked James cursorily.  
  
"Well, this isn't the past, present or future so it has to be a different reality or something. Does Ron and Hermione come here?" Replied Harry.  
  
"Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger?" Asked Dumbledore. Harry nodded.  
  
"Yes, I believe they do. Now I think we should leave you to get some rest-"  
  
"I can't! I've got to play against Slytherin in Quidditch and I'm the only seeker on the gryffindor team," exclaimed Harry, interrupting Dumbledore.  
  
"You're the gryffindor seeker? Since when?" Asked James.  
  
"Since my first year, trouble started and I got a reward instead of a punishment, were you a, er, chaser? That's what Sirius and Remus told me," replied Harry. James nodded.  
  
"Wow! Maybe we could have a chat." Started James.  
  
"Oh brother, not now James, let him rest. Go on dear," said Lily.  
  
"You should know, if I wake up and no-ones here and it was all a dream, I will probably scream until someone knocks me out. That is how much I miss having my parents, even though Sirius is like a father, he isn't my real one, night," said Harry and with that he fell asleep.  
  
"I can't believe my older brother is alive," said Rose.  
  
"None of us can," replied Remus.  
  
"I can't believe he said Peter, in his world or reality, betrayed Lily and James, how?" Asked Sirius.  
  
Silence followed after Sirius said the obvious question on everyone's mind. Dumbledore finally broke the silence.  
  
"I can tell you that," replied Dumbledore, shaking his head.  
  
"Don't ask how I know, I just do. Lily, James and Harry, when he was only a baby, had to go into hiding, for Harry's sake because Voldemort. However, I used a very special spell which needed to have a keeper, James decided on you Sirius but at the last moment you managed to convince James to switch over to Peter, thinking Voldemort would go after you but you didn't know Peter was the one feeding Voldemort the information. The night Lily and James died, you knew something was wrong but James, he tried to fight to save Harry and Lily, when he was so close, he died and then Lily died pleading for mercy for Harry and he decided to do a clean job, but when he tried to kill Harry it rebounded onto him and he fled from Harry, a small, 'weak' little boy. Then Sirius got caught when Peter killed 12 muggles and Peter ran and stayed alive as a rat, while everyone thought he was dead, Sirius was put in Azkaban for 12 years and everything else Harry said, except Remus taught him in his third year but had to leave at the end of the year when Professor Snape told the whole school he was a werewolf," explained Dumbledore.  
  
"WOW! Well that didn't happen," said Sirius after a pause.  
  
"And now I have my older brother back," said Rose.  
  
"Yes, you do, but for how long?" asked Lily, sadly.  
  
"Make the time forever," said James, kissing Lily.  
  
"Ew!!!" said the children.  
  
"Kids why don't you-" Lily paused as she saw Harry on the bed speaking.  
  
"No, don't kill them, take me, take me.." Silence followed after Harry spoke in his sleep and the adults glanced at each other.  
  
"SIRIUS, NOOOOOO!!!" Screamed Harry at the top of his lungs then his eyes popped open to see everyone looking sad, concerned, worried and confused.  
  
"Harry?" Asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Yeah?" Harry asked back, putting on his glasses.  
  
"Why'd you scream?" Asked Remus.  
  
"I dreamt Voldemort had my God father and was about to kill him when I pleaded to Voldemort not to, to kill me instead, and he set the Crucio curse on me then he killed Sirius but my scar only hurt a bit like a twinge, not like it usually does, not here anyway," Said Harry, looking form Remus to Sirius.  
  
"Wow, so you care that much about me and I'm not even family," whispered Sirius, shocked.  
  
"Of course I care about you, you're like a father to me," whispered Harry.  
  
Sirius smiled and Harry looked round at his family, Rose had hair like his but not as messy and it was long with green eyes. Anne, had red hair with blue eyes while the twins, Maxine and Macense had red hair except Maxine's was curly and Macanese's was straight with a bit of black in it and they both had blue eyes as well.  
  
********************************************************  
  
AN-I hope you liked it. I am really sorry this wasn't up before and I hope you enjoyed reading it. My other  
  
Chapter of my story will soon be up.  
  
Merry xmas and a happy new year. Please Review or else I won't write any more. PLEASE!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanx-Fang. 


End file.
